Donatina (Kindi Kids)
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Ack Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Bella Stine |other_voice_actors= |name=Donatina |title=Donatina the Donut Kid |nickname(s)=Crazy prankster Postman Donatina |gender=Female |country=Shopville |affiliation=*Marsha Mello *Jessicake |relative(s)= |basis=Donut |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }} Donatina is a donut Kindi Kid. Description Personality Donatina is thought to be the most rude, annoying, and wild Kindi Kid, and the people that think that are right. Donatina is very crazy and likes to bother others for fun, often pranking Kindi Kids and even her own sisters. She makes fun of the Cragsters for their lack of intelligence. Donatina isn't very caring and is nowhere near helpful, although she might help out others when they need it just to manipulate them. Physical Appearance Donatina's hair is pink. She wears a white headband with a bow resembling a donut on her head. Her dress is yellow with a blue heart surrounded by donut sprinkles on it. She wears a skirt with pink and white stripes on it. Her shoes are white. Abilities Origin The back of her body has jet boosters that blast out fire, which can give her incredible speed, allowing her to move so fast, she can run up walls and seem like a blurr. She can also use these jet boosters to blast fire upon others, as she did this to re-light Marsha Mello's head. Donatina may also be quite durable, as she once survived getting bowled over by the Cragsters Max. Due to being an Infernite, Donatina has incredible heat resistance, being able to take a bath in lava with no negative effects or physical pain. Calling All Kindi Kids *'Ricochet Punch:' Attack up to 3 enemies in a quick series of punches. *'Blazing Blur:' Dash to a location almost instantly, leaving behind a trail of fire that damages all enemies who come in contact with it. *'Hundred Hit Combo:' Rush to a single target and pummels them with a rapid series of attacks. Biography Early Life Little is known about Donatina's early life. However, at some point, she managed to gain a love of pranking and secured a job as a mailman. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shoppets, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Kindi Kids. ("Calling All Kindi Kids") Donatina was one of the Kindi Kids who helped Peppa-Mint feel right at Rainbow Kindi. ("First Day") When everything was ready, Donatina and the other kids helped plan a surprise for Mrs. Arbow. ("Feast of Fancy") Donatina was one of the kids who helped teach Marsha Mello how to dance. ("Dancing Disaster") Donatina and the other kids tried to figure out who the special day was for. Donatina thought it was her birthday, so she was manipulative to the kids by telling them what to do. The "special day" later turned out to be another surprise for Mrs. Arbow. ("Special Day") Donatina and the other kids learned the word "space". ("Space") Donatina was one of the winners of the Kindi Games after it was over. The kids later played the game charades. ("Charades") Donatina was one of the guests of the tea party the Kindi Kids were having. ("Tea Party") Donatina told the other kids that she was a plain box for Halloween. Donatina and the other kids were pretty mean to Rainbow Kate when she first arrived, but managed to make things right in the end. ("Trick or Treat") Further Adventures Donatina was almost all of the Kindi Kids who got to meet Patootie Bike, who was coming to Rainbow Kindi to be looked after. ("Secret Surprise") Donatina was one of the kids who learned to play camp around the classroom. ("Kindi Campers") Memorable Quotes *''"Well, everyone gets nervous. I do this."''- Donatina, First Day *''"Hmm... your hiccups must be hiding."'' - Donatina, First Day *''"No, no no. I wanted chocolate ice cream and vanilla marshmallows!" -'' Donatina, Special Day *''"Ugh! I'm already tired of waiting!"'' - Donatina, Space *''"A pirate, who's been cursed by a wit so she can't move!"'' - Donatina, Charades Set Information Donatina was released as one of the Series 1 Kindi Kids sets in the July 2019 product wave. Her product number is 50006 and she contains 45 pieces. 50006 Donatina can be combined with 50009 Marsha Mello and 50008 Jessicake to create the Infernites Max. Moose Toys Shop Product Description Blast off and speed away from Shoppets with DONATINA! Hi! I'm Donatina, pretty in pink and extra sweet, I love making new friends, in-fact I'm as sweet as I look! Pick me up and see me come to life! With big glittery eyes, my head bobbles with every movement! Check out my Donut Cereal! With your help, you'll see me magically "eat" the tiny donuts off my spoon! Pull the spoon out of the cereal, push it up to my mouth and watch the cereal disappear off the spoon! I love donuts! I could eat them for dinner, lunch and especially breakfast!! I also have changeable clothes and removable shoes! So, come and join me and my friends Peppa-Mint, Jessicake and Marsha Mello at Rainbow Kindi! We can't wait to have a magical day with you! '' *''Features realistic flame element and poseable joints *''Collect all three Kindi Kids in the Infernite tribe to build the super Kindi Kid tribe combo'' *''Combine with 50046 SUMMER PEACHES from the Kindi Kids™ Electroids tribe for a quirky mixed-up Kindi Kid'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/kindikids for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Kindi Kid characters on Nick Jr.'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (8cm) tall'' Sidebar description Escape from Shoppets with the firepower in the backside of DONATINA, one of three quirky, creative Infernites in Kindi Kids™ Series 1! In-Booklet Code Donatina's in-booklet code for Calling All Kindi Kids is SPE8DD8MON, which is SpeedDemon when decoded. Background Information *She represents September in the Kindi Kids: 2020 Wall Calendar and January in the Kindi Kids: 2021 Wall Calendar with the rest of 2019 Infernites members. Trivia *She is a postman due to her incredible speed of delivery. However, sometimes she misses these deliveries; perhaps intentionally. *She is the fastest Kindi Kid. *She has a very irritating, long, high pitched laugh, which probably contributes to the fact of others getting annoyed by her antics. *Her jets are often mistaken as coming out of her rear, when they actually come out of her lower back. *She and Bunny Cart are the only Series 1 Kindi Kids that did not appear in Tea Party. *In Calling All Kindi Kids, she, Kitty Scanner, and Beary Chill are the only characters to have two Mixes. *She is the only 2019 Infernite without any cartoon Murps. *She is mostly colored with a darker shade of pink than the other Infernites. Behind the Scenes Basis Donatina is based on a donut. It is a type of fried dough confection or dessert food. The doughnut is popular in many countries and prepared in various forms as a sweet snack that can be homemade or purchased in bakeries, supermarkets, food stalls, and franchised specialty vendors. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Donatina's voice is provided by Bella Stine. Real-Life History Early Development Donatina was originally going to have a lighter pink body, dark pink arms, different feet, and a different pose in her static artwork. Reveals On December 23, 2018, Donatina appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Donatina reappeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late June and early July 2019. Content Donatina debuted in the TV series on July 4, 2019 in First Day, while her set officially became available on August 1st with the rest of Series 1. Donatina also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Kindi Kids, released on August 4, 2019 for iOS and September 2, 2019 for Android. Appearances Voice Actors *Bella Stine (UK/US) *Sandra Vandroux (France and French Speaking Canada) *Anna Kumosiak (Germany) *Einat Glixman (Israel) *Jo Hyeon-jeong (South Korea) *Valentina Souza (Latin America) *Karla Falcón (Latin America; TV Version) *Marloes van den Heuvel (The Netherlands) Category:Kindi Kids